


Police Presence

by guineamania



Series: AU Prompts [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bank Robbery, First Order is a Crime Gang, M/M, Poe is a cop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only Poe Dameron could fall in love during a bank robbery and still do his job as a cop! It's no wonder one of the criminals falls in love with him too</p>
            </blockquote>





	Police Presence

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompts: "Love Bird" and "Taken hostage at the bank au"

When the men burst through the front door of the bank, Poe immediately pulled his jacket tighter around him and dropped to the floor. It was known in the force that police officers in bank robberies never went well. If he stayed unnoticed then maybe no one would get hurt. His gun pressed into his hip where it was crushed under his body weight, but still in reach. Everyone slowly got to the floor around him as the masked intruders waved their guns menacingly. The thieves were all wearing these thick clunky white masks apart from the person Poe believed to be the leader, who was wearing the same mask but in silver. Poe knew these robbers; he had been the lead detective on their case for the past year or so. They were called First Order and he had never been able to catch them in the act or find out how they worked. Now he was on the scene and unable to do anything. It also meant that they could get a good look at him; they would recognise him. A woman burst in to tears next to him and Poe nudged her softly, tilting so she could see his shield. It soothed the public to know the police were here; he could only hope that his boss Leia reported his absence when he didn’t arrive to lunch with her. His phone could be tracked and major crimes would be there soon as well as the local police force. Not that he didn’t trust the local officers, he just trusted Leia Organa more. She was his godmother. It would help the hostage negations to know there was a cop inside the bank

                                                          

“Tie up all the hostages and put them in the corner. We can’t have someone deciding to be a hero today. This is a long job, the police will be here,” the leader explained. Poe’s heart rate quickened, he was going to be found out. Slowly the thieves worked their way around the group, hauling people to their feet and dumping them in the corner, out of the way of the action. One of them lifted Poe to his feet and Poe’s badge clattered to the floor; in a flash of movement, Poe had his gun levelled with the thief’s chest.

“Boss, we have a cop. Shall I kill him?” the monotone and almost mechanical voice asked as the gun was knocked from Poe’s hand and he was sent sprawling to the floor. This head thumped on the polished surface and the bank spun for a couple of seconds.

“No, Ren will want to speak with him. He is Dameron, he knows all the details of the police’s case against us. Search him and put him with the others,” the silver leader spoke and Poe was dragged to his feet with the back of his jacket. So the silver one wasn’t the leader, there was some on else even higher. Poe just hoped he made it out alive to report this to Leia. It was bigger than they imagined.

 

Poe wheezed, holding his chest to try and cradle is fractured ribs. As they dealt with the rest of the hostages they had tried to get some information out of him about names, locations, anything really. Poe didn’t tell them anything; partially because he’s unbelievably stubborn and partially because they didn’t really know anything of note. “Are you okay sir,” the woman he had soothed earlier whispered from next to him.

“Yeah, I’ve been better,” Poe laughed quietly and winced as he jostled his chest. “My team are on their way now. We’re all going to be okay,” he whispered. As if by an act of gun, sirens blazed outside the bank and Poe let out a sigh of relief.

“FN-2187, get Dameron!” the silver one, Phasma someone had called her, ordered and a thief emerged from the ranks with a slight hesitation that intrigued Poe. That guy didn’t want to be here. Poe had found the weak link now he just needed to tug on it without getting himself killed.

“You don’t have to do this FN, if you help me get all the hostages out then we can put you under witness protection,” Poe whispered as FN pulled him to his feet by his bound hands, there was no response.

 

“You are going to ring your commanding officer and read out our demands or we will kill one of the hostages,” Phasma stated, one of the thieves pressed his gun to a twenty or so old girl’s forehead. Poe gritted his teeth as he picked up the phone and dialled Leia’s number. After one ring she answered, “hello, I am in the middle of a situation right now.”

“I know, it’s me,” Poe stated, pressing for speaker phone as Phasma gestured for him to.

“Poe, are you okay? Are you free?” Leia exclaimed, Poe could hear the bustle and the sirens in the background. She was outside the bank just like he suspected.

“No, they are _forcing_ me to ring you and _I_ am _required_ to _speak_ telling you _their_ demands,” Poe recounted, his voice slow and monotone ignoring a few subtle fluctuations. He knew that Leia needed more information before they could organise a strike but he couldn’t risk a hostage’s life. However he had a code that he hoped Leia would remember. He looked at the piece of paper in front of him and had to keep talking for as long as possible to get as much information out as possible. “ _Of_ course, they _really_ want to avoid _death_ and a so need an _escape route._ Bring a bus up to the _rear entrance_ within the _next_ fifteen minutes. And _so_ as _a_ safety precaution, they will be taking me, oh _fudge,_ ” Poe narrowly avoided swearing as one of the thieves elbowed him in the ribs. They wanted him to hurry up but instead they gave him an excuse to use a work beginning with f. “and another hostage to get _enough_ _distance_ before you follow. They also want you to push back _every police officer_ in _sight_ _instantly_. _Talk_ as to confirm you understand,” Poe finished it off, praying that Leia got his information and his captives weren’t too suspicious.

“We understand, send out a hostage to show your good faith,” Leia requested and Poe was pushed back to the floor again as Phasma hung up the call. Get the girl, push her out the front door,” Phasma ordered and Poe let out a slight sigh of relief. One hostage was free, now he just had to help the other ones.

 

There was nothing he could do for the next quarter of an hour except for try to keep people calm and try to minimise his internal bleeding. FN was staying away from him meaning he couldn’t even make any progress on his weak link. The bus pulled up at the back entrance and the crew instantly send the bus driver inside who was tied up and added to the other hostages. All the bags of money were loaded onto the bus and Phasma stayed with the bag containing the safety deposit box they were interested in. “FN, take Dameron and the girl he seems to fond off onto the bus. We will follow shortly once we have talked to the police again,” Phasma commanded and FN pulled Poe and woman he was soothing earlier out the back door and onto the bus with one other crew member. FN sat Poe and the woman down near the back of the bus and whispered to Poe.

“I want to help you.”

 

Finn, Poe liked that more than FN, hated the stealing and killing and so wanted to turn and get witness protection like Poe promised. They devised a plan that would most likely backfired but it was worth a trying. If the worst came to the worst they would all die but Leia would have time to take the First Order down. Finn untied Poe and loosened Felicity’s bonds so it looked like she was still restrained. Thankfully the new driver of the bus was roughly Poe’s height and hair colour. It was easy to take him out, tie him up with his face hidden like he had just passed out. It wasn’t that farfetched as Poe was about to pass out from his injuries. Phasma didn’t question it as she stepped onto the bus with the rest of the crew.

 

By the time they realised that they weren’t driving in the correct direction, it was too late. Poe was pulling up right in front of Leia Organa and Finn had his gin pressed to Captain Phasma’s temple. Through the whole of processing and debriefing, Poe sat chatting away animatedly to a muted Finn. It took both Jess and Snap to pull him away. “Come on love bird, leave him be,” Jess sighed and Poe just grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus points to anyone who works out the message Poe was sending


End file.
